


Despite Everything, It's Still YOU  (UNFINISHED)

by Xytiiko (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically, Gen, I mean, SO, Someone is gonna die, and only now am i witing the backstory/context, blue's gonna help me write this thing but atm theyre registering an acount, but someone is gonna, disappear, hehe, i actually dont know how to spell their name, i can assure that, i have come with the correct spelling, i wanna screm, might have to go scrolling for that, not really the main c, so now its Mori and Anis, tags have been fixed (for now), theres mori and his sidekick here too, theres the major character death tag, this was a 5 month project that lasted from late august to the end of december, uh, um, when i said original i meant it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: alright so here we have a spin-off thing based on a world that was created by shandy and lorel.hm i dont rlly own anything but my own character.i WILL rant in the endnotes sometimes so look out for those.
Relationships: but only if you squint - Relationship, theres minor shandy/lorel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/gifts), [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright first up we got the pov of the blockheads.

\---

Creatorverse was the home of everyone’s dreams. It was large and spacious, had regular events, and lots of kind people. But, naturally, there’s always a bad side to things. Y’see, when someone, er, a _being_ summons something in, it would create a BlockHead. They think BlockHeads are evil. They do not realize that we can understand them. They call us monsters. Destroyers. Glitches. Any disrespectful name they could think of.

But really, _they_ were the ones creating us. Why get upset over your own creation?

They would use weapons against us. Weapons that some of our own kind had made for them. That was a mistake on our part. The Creators were mistakes. And their leaders? Someone who we could not trust. We tried that, long ago. We tried compromising, finding loopholes, anything but begging. That hurt us, in the end.

But hey, most everything bad comes with good, right?

And so we got Mori and Anis. Two creators who were corrupted, and we used them to our advantage.

Our army was growing.

And soon,

We would corrupt all the creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats!
> 
> youve unlocked the character(s): [unknown leaders]; BlockHeads; !
> 
> edit of me having to re-adjust who you unlocked


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in Word, so it will be capitalized this time
> 
> again from the perspectives of the blockheads

\---

Aside from the Creators, there was another group. The Attackers. Really, they were a lot more immature than what they called themselves.

Like us, they had a semi-solid yet semi-ghostly build. They aren’t really a threat to the Creators either, more like mischievous children who follow people around.

They don’t want anything to do with us, which is a shame. We could use them against the Creators. Well, I mean _most_ of them avoid us. Seven, a late comer to the Attackers, joined our forces a week after her arrival.

And she did not disappoint.

Nearly two months of half-living here, she had dragged one of their leaders in.

Sam.

Their other leader was scrambling around, desperately trying to get him back. And they did, of course, but for a price.

A hefty price, really, on their part.

Seven was corrupted, and one of us now.

She’s such a good part of the team, since she never really fit in with the Attackers. She was borderline insane, which only fueled our power more.

And their leaders knew that, too. They knew that they could never really help her, knew that all their efforts were futile, knew that she was better off with us.

The next time she brought one in, we took a chance. And we only partially corrupted that one, since he was so strong-spirited and all.

And that’s when things got a bit tricky.

Their one leader, Max, joined the Creators. Which then swayed the Attackers as well. They became less mischievous, and more careful.

They didn’t realize that Tech was corrupted.

They didn’t realize that they weren’t free yet.

Until they did.

And they banished Seven to us, and begged that the Creators save Tech. And they didn’t refuse. Typical. Sam was still with them, though doubt and fear was growing in his heart.

Which _was_ a perfect opportunity for us.

Keyword, was.

Anis struck too early, and Max caught on. And they told the Creators.

The Creators wiped out half of us.

But we vowed that we would use their weaknesses against them.

And eventually,

We did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats! you have unlocked the characters: Max; Sam; Seven; and Tech !
> 
> the attackers have nothing to do with cv, theyre just there because i need something else for the foundation. they might reappear later, who knows.
> 
> bonus of me fixing the tags to properly spell Anis's name
> 
> shorter version - so attack-onverse gets intertwined with this mess, and the bh's manage to corrupt Seven, and partially Tech. 
> 
> again, none of this is canon. and Attack-onverse is not affiliated with cv. this is a fanwork based on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an announcement bc its recent, relevant, and should be said before the next chapter comes out.

\---

alright so first off (im assuming) we all know that Slime left creatorverse, does not want to be in any fanworks, or anything cv related. on that note, yes, Slime _will_ still be in the story, but only as a memory and mentioned outside of creatorverse.

so basically, how this'll work, is that anybody who directly associated with slime will still remember them ( but sorta like a really fuzzy memory). for example, andrew, lorel, shandy etc. will recall them and be able to bring them up. however, on the other hand, people (like me) who weren't there for the misd-van-tures or any other events that slime was in, will have their memory wiped clear of them. if (lets just use me for an example) max were in a conversation with lorel and she brings up slime for whatever reason, i'd just be all like "huh? who?"

aside from the story, no, i am _not_ changing the animation. that wasnt exactly based on cv, so teeeeeeechnically slime can stay in that.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> next chapter is soon, and i swear it isnt in blockhead pov this time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant say too much, since blue's watching me, but i WILL say that im gonna try to make chapters longer than 500 words after this one, and less spaces between. make them look like illegitimate paragraphs.
> 
> written in Word again so CAPITALIZATION TIMEEEEEEEE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, armed with a half-written plot and my broken keyboard, standing in front of my arch nemesis, The Semester Exam; YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? YOU FOOL. YOU ABSOLUTE TORTELLINI. I AM UNSTOPPABLE.
> 
> ??? [unknown] perspective

\---

For all we know, maybe we can’t trust anyone. And I’m not just talking about the BlockHeads. Are the Creators _really_ trustworthy? My friends seem to trust the Attackers a little bit, but I find them a bit…. Creepy. As if they’re a shell of the Creators. Take Trickery for example. They and Ticket are almost precise replicas of Andrew, just a bit duller and shorter. Might as well be the same person.

Wait, no, spoke too soon.

They are actually the same people, since a glitch wracked Creatorverse and left most everyone frazzled and with an attack-on following them around.

{‘get off of me you know I didn’t mean to mess with the core!‘ ‘YEAH THEN WHY ARE THERE TWO MORE ANDREWS HUH’}

But I’m getting a bit off-track, aren’t I? I was talking about how we can’t trust much anyone. Well, there might be exceptions to that. I, no wait _we_ , know that Shandy and Lorel can be trusted. Of course Lorel, since she was the one who basically created us. Or raised us. However you wanna look at it. Shandy too I guess, since she’s the other leader of the Creators.

“havin’ another crisis, Thr-“ 

“Do _not_ call me that, Protector.” I snapped at her.

“ooooh, going by nicknames again, are we? Also, Nymph got ahold of the black kitten.”

“Tell Nymph to put them with your counterpart, and then we’ll wait until it awakens.”

“your wish is my command, sir!”

And with that, Protection was off to tend to the cat. 

Right now, we don’t know if the cat is just a regular cat, or somebody in their cat form. Best play it safe.

Might as well check the tabs, then.

~^~^~^~

“Sir? Sir! All memory has been removed of [UNKNOWN]! We can proceed, no?”

“Excellent. Yes, you may proceed. Tell the rest to begin”

“Even BH-M and BH-A?”

“No, best let me tell them about it later.”

“…. Yes sir.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats! you have unlocked; 'Protection'; Unknown; Unknown black cat; Unknown; Unknown; Ubnown; 'BH-A'; BH-M'
> 
> if you figured out who m and a are i love you.
> 
> \---
> 
> ALRIGHT IVE GOT SOME STUFF THAT I CAN /FINALLY/ TYPE NOW THAT BLUE ISNT WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE WOOOO 
> 
> k so just for the sake of my poor artstyle and that stupid animation, everyone has a backup cat form. you can change into a bird? sure but do you have a cAT FORM TOO???? if your sona is already something with pointy fuzzy ears youre good and i wont destroy your character :)
> 
> on another note i have a somewhat worked-out schedule, so i'll update once a week, twice if i have some leftover motivation. and if i hit a roadblock or something (*nervously looks over at my demons n angels writing thats close to three months old*) itll only take me three weeks, tops.


	5. Chapter 5

chances are this isnt going to be finished. 

motivation went yeet, i feel no more attachment to this project, i hate the animation, its done.

if, and this would be a huge 'if', blue or the rest of the nyat wants to finish this, all yours.

thanks and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> animation - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtKUK_RzNGY


End file.
